


Best Seat in the House

by Longpig



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Brightly-colored Lesbians, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Orange Crush, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, The Porn Is the Plot, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 07:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longpig/pseuds/Longpig
Summary: Late night shenanigans on the bridge of Lotor's ship... Bad idea, or best idea?





	Best Seat in the House

“This was a terrible idea,” Zethrid groaned.

“You thought it was a  _ great _ idea for long enough to get your kit off,” Ezor giggled, brushing her lips across her nose. Zethrid was stripped down to her undershirt and briefs, with Ezor, still fully clothed, straddling her lap. Basically, a normal night for the fifth quintent, but with one notable exception: they were on the bridge of the ship, in Lotor’s command chair. Ezor pushed up Zethrid’s top, squeezing and massaging her full, firm breasts. She rolled a nipple between her thumb and forefinger, and smiled at the way Zethrid’s breath hitched and her grip tightened on her ass.

“What if he catches us?” she asked breathlessly, between kisses.

“He won’t,” Ezor purred reassuringly. “It’s the middle of the night. He likes his beauty sleep. Besides,” she added, as her hand wandered lower, “he’d probably think it was funny.”

“I wouldn’t,” Zethrid grumbled.

“Prude,” Ezor teased, and nipped at the sensitive flesh at the edge of her ear. She slipped her hand down the front of her underwear, gently raking her claws through the fur just below the waistband.

“Pervert.” Zethrid hissed a breath in through clenched teeth, leaning her head against the back of the chair as Ezor left a trail of rough kisses down her neck. “Mm-- _ fuck,” _ she gasped, as Ezor’s fingers brushed tantalizingly against her swollen labia.

“Yes, that’s what we’re here for,” Ezor hummed playfully. Zethrid moaned as she spread her lips apart and caressed the slick, sensitive flesh between them. She was dripping wet already, the crotch of her panties soaked through. Ezor let her fingertips trace lazy circles around her entrance, while she teased her clit with the barest touches of her thumb. Zethrid squirmed and made the most delightful sounds, somewhere between a moan and a growl. When she finally slipped the first two fingers in, she shuddered with pleasure, canting her hips against Ezor’s hand. 

“Fuck, you feel so good, babe,” she groaned breathlessly, caressing Ezor’s back and nuzzling into her neck, her modesty apparently abandoned. She was close, but Ezor wasn’t about to let her finish so soon. She pulled her hand away, leaving her whining and snarling in frustration. “Ezor, dammit--”

“Shh,” she held her still-dripping fingers over Zethrid’s mouth, admiring the way her nostrils flared at the smell of her own lust. “All good things to those who wait.” She slid off her lap, kneeling between her legs, and spread her thighs apart. “C’mere.” She hooked her elbows behind Zethrid’s knees to pull her forward to the edge of the seat. Ezor ran her hands appreciatively up her lover’s inner thighs, feeling the ripple of hard muscle beneath the fur. She’d seen them choke a man to death, but now they trembled just for her. She leaned forward, her mouth hovering just inches away from Zethrid, inhaling the heady aroma that was uniquely hers, and appreciating the view. Zethrid’s pussy was the same bright pink shade as her ears, and Ezor, who considered herself something of a connoisseur, thought it was one of the cutest she’d ever seen.

“You gonna eat it, or just look at it?”

“So bossy,” she scolded. She flicked her tongue lightly against Zethrid’s clit, cutting short any further complaints. Gripping her by the hips, she lowered her mouth to Zethrid’s folds and licked her open, swirling her tongue over her most sensitive areas. She took her time, languidly exploring every furrow of flesh, encouraged by Zethrid’s deep, throaty moans, and her hands on either side of her head. Ezor hummed happily as she sucked on her clit and slipped her fingers back inside her, curling the tips ever so slightly to rub against Zethrid’s g-spot as she fucked her with her hand. She kept on swirling her tongue mercilessly around her clit, until she felt her inner walls shudder around her. 

Zethrid was utterly incapable of coming quietly--that was half of the fun of this little venture--and she fairly bellowed when she climaxed, soaking Ezor’s face as she shuddered and bucked. Finally, she sagged back against the command chair, panting. Ezor pushed herself up off her knees, and languorously licked her fingers clean, enjoying one last taste. Zethrid was deliciously tart and savory.

“Yummy,” she purred. Zethrid grinned, and gave an appreciative growl. She took a step toward her, unzipping her own bodysuit to the waist. Straddling her once again, Ezor took one of her hands and guided it to her bared breast, the dark orange-red nipple already stiffening in anticipation. “My turn next.”


End file.
